The present invention relates to a receiver and a receiving method thereof, for receiving contents distributed from a distribution system, and it relates, in particular, to a method for distributing contents in a content transmitting system, which is constructed with a distribution system and a receiver.
As the background technology in the present technical field is already known International Publication No. 2004/100549 (Patent Document 1).
In this Patent Document is described an embodiment for achieving a distribution system, which is made up with a server for distributing contents and a receiver for downloading the contents from the server through the Internet, and thereby to reproduce it.
In this embodiment is shown an example, in which an Internet browser obtains a download control file (hereinafter, this will be called “a download control meta-file” in the present invention), describing the details to be executed when downloading the contents, from the server, and this file is interpreted by a download agent, and thereby executing the downloading.